Demons of Steel
by Megiido
Summary: AU. In a dystopian world ruled by Fredrick "Freddy" Fazbear and his gang of murderous animatronics, Mike Schmidt is part of the Resistance, a group of the last remaining humans bent on destroying Freddy and his robots. When one day Mike's luck takes a turn for the worse, he will have to choose which side he is truly on. (Image by: Me!)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**

 **This fic will contain:**

 **-Violence**

 **-Profanity**

 **-Future gore**

* * *

Night has fallen over what was once New York City. The skyscrapers that used to stand true to their name have been reduced to decrepit, crumbling piles. Rubble collects at the feet of the buildings, forming mounds that vary in size. In many of the structures, the metal frame has been revealed, twisting and clawing at the sky above. The only light illuminating the abandoned city is a small sliver of the moon and a few stars. Which means that it is darker than usual. And with the dark comes shadows, shadows that create hiding places. Which is good news for Mike Schmidt, because he was being pursued.

He raced across the street, the icy air biting into his skin and making every breath feel as if he is inhaling needles. He could hear them behind him, gears grinding as their legs work, metal clashing on concrete. Mike risked a glance behind him and was startled to see how close they were. He turned back around just as a blue-green ball of energy flies past him and hits the building on his right. Smothering a scream, he furiously shakes a canister in his right hand. Mike spun so that he was running backwards and sprayed the contents of the can onto his pursuers.

He heard a screech of anger and used the opportunity to turn into an alleyway and wedge himself into the first small spot he sees, which happens to be a space in between two large boulders. He hunkered down behind the boulders and clutched the can in his hands, sweat trickling down his face despite the cold.

"ARGH…FUCK! You're going to pay for that, you little-"

"Calm down, lad, I saw 'im go this way…"

- _Nononononono-_ Mike squeezed himself deeper into the crevice, praying that they won't come his way. While he was panicking, a small part of his brain that wasn't paralyzed with terror thought, - _A plasma cannon. Fancy. Probably provided by ol' Fuckbear himself.-_ He giggled nervously. _–Who am I kidding? They_ _ **were**_ _provided by Fuckbear.-_

Mike then put on a straight face, steeling his nerves. _–At least what I did to them was worth it. Even if I die tonight, it was all worth it.-_ He felt a laugh rising up out of his chest, and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent it from coming.

It all started with a stupid dare. Jeremy didn't think he had the balls to do it, and here he was, crammed in between two rocks like a coward instead of facing the robots and knocking their heads off.

If only he had taken his sword along with the spray-paint can.

Damnit.

He was going to kill Jeremy when he got back.

That is, _if_ he got back.

* * *

 _"Oh God, Fritz, if you ever do that again, I'm going to throw up. And I'm gonna make sure it's all over your face."_

 _"You asked me to do it. And no, I'm still not done with the machine."_

 _The three of them were sitting around a table, a carton of milk in the middle of them. Most of the milk was gone, spilled onto the table and sprayed on a wall. The rest of it was all over the face of a red-headed man, who currently had a napkin and was wiping his face clean._

 _Mike was cleaning up the spill on the table, his blond hair sticking up all over the place, damp with milk._

 _"That was our last carton. Great job." Mike throws the soggy napkin at the person sitting across from him, which happened to be Jeremy._

 _The brunette sputters and peels the napkin off, dumping it in the trash can. He leans back in his chair, his dark brown eyes gleaming._

 _"The shipment's only in two days, Mike. You can survive without milk for two days, can't you?"_

" _It's a waste of milk. That's all I'm saying."_

 _The redhead takes off his glasses and begins cleaning them on his shirt. "I'm sorry, guys." he says, squinting at Mike and Jeremy._

" _It wasn't your fault. It was this dipshit that made you do it who is to blame."_

 _Jeremy's eyes narrow and he stands up to face Mike. "Who are you calling a dipshit, blondie?" he snarls, looking up into Mike's sky blue eyes. Jeremy was at least one head shorter than Mike, but what he lost in height, he makes up for in attitude._

" _You are one, after what you made Fritz do. And you're paying for the next shipment."_

 _The brunette scoffs, rolling his eyes. "No way."_

" _Yes way. And that's final." Mike states._

 _Fritz puts his glasses back on, his emerald green eyes darting from one man to the other. "Umm, guys, it's fine. I'll pay for it."_

 _They both turn around, Mike in surprise and Jeremy in relief._

" _No!" Mike yells._

" _Yes!" Jeremy retorts._

" _No!"_

" _Yes!"_

" _No!"_

" _Ye-you know what, I'll pay for them. On one condition."_

 _Mike raises an eyebrow. "And what is that condition?" he asks._

 _Jeremy grins, leaning over to whisper into Mike's ear._

 _The blonde's eyes widen, and he backs away from him, raising his hands._

" _No. That's completely suicidal and insane on so many levels."_

 _Jeremy's grin doesn't waver. "You scared?"_

 _An emotion rises up in Mike's chest…pride? He inches forward until his nose is almost touching Jeremy's forehead. "Fine. I'll do it."_

" _Great! You'll need this." Jeremy takes out a spray paint can._

" _Where the heck did you find that?" the blonde asks._

" _That doesn't concern you." Jeremy stated mildly, rocking back on his heels._

 _Mike was outraged, but held his tongue. "Fine. And when do I go?"_

" _Right now. Unless you want to be a pussy like last time."_

 _It took all of Mike's willpower not to smack the short brunette in his smug face. "I'll go now." he snarled, snatching the can from Jeremy and storming out the door._

 _He heard Fritz behind him. "Mike, what about your-"_

 _The redhead's sentence was cut off by Mike slamming the door, who was to steamed to even notice._

* * *

Mike now realized that Fritz was trying to remind him of his sword.

He wasn't going to kill Jeremy.

No.

He was going to torture him _very slowly_ and _very painfully._

Mike looked to his left and found a crack between the bolder and the building. Peering through it he could barely see the two animatronics. They were both looking down the alley, their eyes glowing.

The shorter one motions with a large, angular weapon towards the alleyway. "I'm tellin' ya, he went thataway."

The larger one growled, wiping a free hand across its luminous eyes while aiming the plasma cannon at the two pieces of rubble concealing their prey. "That fucking human messed up my sensors. And you're here, with your own sensors in need of a tune-up, telling me that he went down there."

The shorter robot nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

" _Pretty_ sure? If we don't come back with this human tonight, Freddy will have our heads. Maybe even plant them on that damn wall after he finishes cleaning it. _With our circuits._ "

The other robot let out a sharp, barking laugh, the sound echoing off the ruined buildings. "Come on, you know Freddy'll never do somethin' like that. An' yes, I'm sure of this."

Mike's heart plummeted. He looked around desperately for a distraction, and found none. He let go of the of the can, leaving it on his lap. His hands subconsciously began to move around; a random nervous habit that he could never seem to get rid of.

His roaming hands find a rock, and he begins to knead it in his palm. Mike's eyes flick downwards, and he was mildly surprised to see the rock. Mike examined the rock curiously as if he had never seen one before.

His rock staring was interrupted by a scrape of metal against concrete. Almost dropping the rock, Mike pressed himself closer to the wall of the building behind him, as if he wanted to disappear into the shadows.

Squinting through the looking crack, he sees that the larger animatronic had stopped nearly halfway towards Mike's hiding place. It turns its head, and Mike could hear the gears whirring in its steel skull.

"If you're wrong about this, I'm going to chase you back to HQ and personally beat your face in."

The other animatronic grins, displaying sharp white teeth that glowed almost as much as its eyes.

"Ye won't do that in front the lass, won't ye?"

Mike instinctively raised the hand with the rock in it very slowly, keeping his eyes on the large robot.

The large robot growls, but in a non-threatening way, turning around completely.

Mike tilts his hand back.

"Shut up," it said.

Mike let the rock fly, and quickly withdrew his arm. He heard the rock clatter onto the street.

The noise created the desired effect.

"Shit!" The large robot ran onto the street, passing Mike's hiding place without so much as a glance.

The shorter one followed, stopping in the middle of the street. "We're comin' for your sorry ass, mate!" it yelled, sprinting away. The taller one fired its cannon twice into the air for emphasis and ran after its companion.

After the shouting had faded, Mike let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He waited a few more minutes, just to be sure, and stood up from in between the boulders. He almost falls over from how long he was crouched in the same position. Gathering up the spray paint can, Mike stretched and stepped out of the alley.

He looked both ways, being wary of his surroundings. And suddenly, without warning, he sped into the cold night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yay! My first fanfic! :D**

 **As you can see, this will be about FNaF. The game is probably dead by now, but I've had this idea in my head for so long that I wanted to put it on here.**

 **Please read and review, and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! A little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Mike raced across the city, dodging piles of rubble, fallen buildings, and any other obstacle that got in his way. Occasionally, he would glance over his shoulder to check and see if anyone pursued him.

He stopped at a bent lamppost to catch his breath. Brushing his dirty blonde hair away from his eyes, he heard voices.

All senses on high alert, Mike nimbly ducked into the shadow of a nearby building. He stood behind the building as the voices got closer.

When he was in hearing range, Mike realized that they weren't voices. They were more like grunts and weird snuffling noises.

 _-Scavengers.-_ he thought, and his grip on the spray paint can loosened. _-I could probably fight them off; it doesn't sound like there are too many of them.-_ He hears the noises coming closer, and he prepares to attack the scavengers if they noticed him.

But the noises pass, and he waits until they leave. Mike cautiously stepped out, scanning his surroundings. When finding nothing out of the ordinary, he bolts across the street.

He grinned to himself. _-Jeremy's never gonna believe this. Defiling Fuckbear's property, getting chased by two of those murderous robots, escaping, AND passing by a group of scavengers. And he thought I could never do it.-_

Mike turned, running into an alley not unlike the one he hid in from the animatronics. He took a few more turns, climbed over a fallen skyscraper and kept running, feeling the cold night air rushing against his skin.

After what seems like an eternity, Mike stopped in front of a cluster of boulders and fallen buildings, so high that no one could possibly climb over it. He went up to a boulder and pressed his hand against it.

A green light flashed under his palm, and a quiet beep ensues. A rectangular hatch slides smoothly up, and Mike ran in, not watching where he was going.

He crashed into a person going out, and said person falls over.

"OW! God damn, who the fuck do you think you are you are?" the person on the floor snarls, clambering up to face Mike.

Mike scowls and prepares a stinging retort until he sees who it is.

"Fitzgerald?"

"That's _Mr._ Fitzgerald to you, Mikey Boy." The brunette grins, all signs of fighting gone from his face.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Which is exactly why I do it."

Mike snorts and remembers the can he was holding. He looks down at it, and back at Jeremy.

"Oh yeah. Guess what? I did it."

Jeremy backs away, eyes widening, his dark brown gaze flicking from the can to Mike's blue ones. "Really? No way."

"Yes way. I won't turn down a dare, even as one as insane as this. And I'm not counting that last one."

"Well then. Congratulations." Jeremy turns to go back inside the boulder when he looks back at Mike. "One last thing. What took you so long?"

The blonde sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "About that…erm…I got tailed."

His friend's eyes light up. "How many?"

Mike sighs. See, this was the thing about the short-tempered brunette. Instead of screaming and running around like a chicken without a head to tell Aureus about tracking and shit, Jeremy just sits back and asks like he doesn't have a care in the world. And he reacts as if it were nothing.

"Two. With a crossbow _and_ a plasma cannon."

Jeremy whistles appreciatively. "I was going to ask if you beat the crap out of them, but then I remembered you left your sword here."

Mike rolls his eyes, pushing past Jeremy to walk into the boulder. "Thanks for finally reminding me."

Jeremy snickers and follows him in.

The two step into an enormous field, cleared of all rubble and debris. The floor was hard, packed dirt, and green tarp tents are scattered around the area. Extinguished campfires are in front of most of the tents, the still-warm coals sending smoke signals into the black sky above. The wall behind towers above them, spreading out and curving inwards, forming a circular barrier that encompasses the whole field.

Mike jogs across the field, where another giant wall looms ahead. Instead of boulders, however, this wall is made up of smooth concrete. Like the last one, he simply presses his hand against it and the same green light flashes underneath.

"Section 2: Authorization granted. You may proceed." a computerized voice proclaims as another rectangular hatch of the wall slides up. Mike stops and waits for Jeremy, who was taking his sweet ass time to walk from one side of the section to the other.

"Hurry up or I'm going to leave you here." Mike says, leaning against the wall. "You don't want to get stuck watching the new recruits again, don't you?"

Jeremy rolls his eyes and catches up to Mike. "Oh yeah, speaking of new recruits, there's a new batch of them coming tomorrow."

"So I should've left you out there."

"No, you idiot. It means that Fritz is done with his classified invention." The short brunette makes air quotes around the word "classified".

"Finally. Has he showed you?" Mike asks, stepping into Section 2.

A sly grin forms on Jeremy's face and he walks ahead, looking back at Mike over his shoulder. "More than that. I got to try it out."

Mike stares at him in disbelief. "What? Why did he let you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"That's because it is bad. Did you destroy it in any way?"

"Nope. After I found out why he did it, I won't lay a finger on it without his permission."

Mike raises an eyebrow. This was news. Jeremy never asked permission to do anything from anyone, much less from someone younger than him.

"Anyways," Jeremy says, walking away. "you're the one who has to hurry up if you want to see what it does."

"Oh, it's on," Mike mutters, and he races into Section 2, completely blowing past Jeremy.

"Wha-no, that's not fucking fair!"

"I thought you told me to hurry up!" Mike yells, making his way towards yet another wall in front of him.

Section 2 was a slight upgrade from Section 1. The floor was now cement, and there was a glass ceiling overhead. In perfect rows encircling the entire section were large, white, pill-shaped objects. Mike dodges these as the other wall gets closer.

He reaches the wall and slams his hand on it triumphantly. He waits until the wall authorizes his print and rushes into the third section, not bothering to stop for Jeremy.

Mike makes a beeline towards a stone apartment-like structure. The same structures filled the section, seemingly constructed from the stone in which they were set upon.

The blonde gets to the door and fumbles in his pockets for something. When not finding said object, he frowns and rifles through them again, setting the spray paint can down to search easier.

He fails to find the object for the third time until he realizes something. Mike spins around, snatching the can up, his face flushed.

"JEREMY! GIVE ME MY FUCKING CARD!"  
The brunette saunters over, whistling. "Which one, Mikey Boy?" he takes out a blue plastic card and twirls it around. "This one?"

Mike stomps up to him and takes the card, almost ripping Jeremy's hand off in the process. "Yes. This one." He snarls, voice dripping with disdain.

"You _really_ have to control that pickpocketing habit of yours, Fitzgerald." Mike says, swiping the card through a slot in the door where the doorknob was supposed to be.

"That's like telling Fritz he has to memorize all the upgrades he's done on that stupid rabbit thing he calls a weapon."

"So it's impossible."

"Pretty much."

Mike frowns. The door wasn't opening. He swipes the card again, and the door gives no sign that it had read his card. He swipes again.

Jeremy curses under his breath. "I told Fritz to lock the damn door!" He pushes it open and looks inside.

"Fritz, are you alright?" Jeremy yells into the apartment.

Mike looks at his friend warily. "Of course he would be alright; you didn't leave him here with anything dangerous, did you?"

Jeremy looks at Mike. "About that…he told me he could handle it, and I asked him, and he told me he was fine, and-"

He was cut off by a loud crash that seemed to have come from the kitchen. A bloodcurdling screech was heard, followed by more crashing and another screech.

Mike stares at Jeremy in horror. "What exactly does this "invention" do?"

The brunette grins, as if what sounded like dying screams hadn't erupted from the within the house.

"It clones things, of course. Now, come in before we kill it without you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow. People actually liked this.**

 **Big GIANT thanks to all the reviewers, including: Fox-Hero, Ando machine, Guest, and FanFicWrighter78.**

 **Remember to read, review, and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell?!"

"You heard me the first time, Mikey Boy. Now enough with the chitchat. You want to see how this works or not?"

Not waiting for an answer, Jeremy rushes into the house, yelling obscenities. Mike follows him, locking the door and running in the direction of Jeremy's shouts. Mike runs into the kitchen, and he was met with one of the oddest sights in his life.

"What in the-"

At the sound of his voice, all three people in the kitchen look up.

"Hey, Mikey Boy!" Jeremy says cheerily, holding one of the other two people in a headlock. "Glad you joined the party!"

The other person was holding a toaster and promptly hitting the person in the headlock with it. He hits the other guy one last time and addresses Mike.

"Hi Mike. As you can see here, um, we're having a few…problems." Fritz says, holding up the toaster. "We had to take some…um, extreme measures."

The person in Jeremy's headlock snaps his head up, and Mike was not surprised to see that it was a perfect copy of Jeremy. Except for the fact that the actual Jeremy was cool as a cucumber, and this clone was nothing short of furious.

"LET ME GO, YOU FUCKING IMPOSTER!" the clone screeches, trying to struggle out of the headlock.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll keep you right here." Jeremy drawls, poking the clone in the back of the neck. It screams again.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" the clone yells, shaking with fury. It twists its head around to face Fritz, who holds up the toaster in a threatening display. "STARTING WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING GING-"

Mike finally decides to move, only because he wanted to see what happened. And because the clone was starting to get really annoying.

"Oh my God, can't you shut up for just one second?" Mike says, hitting the clone upside the head with his spray paint can. It curses some more and finally falls silent.

"Wow. Are they always this loud?" Mike asks, setting the can down on the kitchen counter.

"No, it's just that this one's really pissed off." Fritz says. "And because I told him he was going to get killed."

"Oh yeah. About that," Jeremy shakes the clone's head back and forth, causing it to mutter a few more curses. "How do you get rid of these things?"

Fritz sets down the toaster and approaches the clone. "So, these are perfect copies of the original object, with the same mental and physical characteristics. But the copies aren't very bright, and they have a sort of…weak spot."

The redhead places his thumb on the back of the clone's neck, and it visibly flinches, growling. "As Jeremy may have noticed, the copies don't like being touched here. It's their weak spot, and if you press down hard enough…"

Fritz presses down with his thumb, and the clone flinches one last time as it begins to disintegrate.

"What the heck?" Jeremy mutters, watching the pieces of what was once his clone go flying everywhere.

"They're not flesh-and-blood copies. They're made up of little pieces of the original object and of the stuff that gets created in the machine while it's working. The process is complicated, but what I'm trying to say is that they're not organic copies. They weaken easily, but if you have enough of them, they can take down an entire army."

The three of them look at the little flakes of clone disappear into nothing. They sit there in silence for a while until Mike pipes up.

"And where exactly is this machine of yours?"

In response, Fritz digs around in his pocket until he pulls out a tiny gray cube no bigger than an inch tall on each side.

"Here it is. I equipped it with a shrinking mechanism so that it'll be easier to transport. The actual size of it is around the height of the floor to the ceiling of this house, with a width of about that table." He motions to the table in the dining area.

Mike makes some calculations in his head and raises his eyebrow at the size he comes up with. "That's pretty big."

Jeremy blows a lock of brown hair out of his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cool math shit. Now, _why_ did you make this? And don't give me any of that "it's classified" crap."

Fritz ignores the insults and fiddles with the cube. "Actually…Aureus asked me to build this. I told him I would try, and here it is."

Jeremy looks incredulously at the machine. "Big Scary Boss Man asked you to make that?" He stares at the redhead. "You have just won yourself some respect points."

"And a vague explanation from said boss man, am I right?" Mike asks, folding his arms.

Fritz sighs. "Yep. All he said was something about "defeating those menaces once and for all", and left me with some measurements for the machine."

"Typical Aureus. Mysterious as always. I wonder how he keeps this place running." Jeremy spreads his arms wide as if to indicate the whole Resistance.

Mike counts on his fingers. "He never shows up at the conventions. The only time I've actually seen him was when we last attacked Fazbear, and that was what, almost a year ago? And I only saw him for like a second. Hell, I bet that more than half of the people that were lucky enough to get into Section 6 don't even know what he looks like."

"Nobody knows what Aureus looks like, Mikey Boy. It's been confirmed. And even if someone knew what he looks like, they'll probably never tell." Jeremy says, thinking. "And I bet Fritz here has no idea how boss man looks like either."

"Actually, I've seen him once…or twice…or maybe even three times…?" Fritz mutters sheepishly.

Jeremy inhales sharply. "How many secrets are you gonna be hiding from us, Smith?"

Mike looks up from his fingers. "What does he look like?"

The redhead shuffles from one foot to the other. "He's tall. He's huge. Like not fat big, but huge giant big."

"Woah. And have you seen him up close?"

"Only once. And it was a long time ago. I don't really remember, but I think he had green eyes. Or blue. Somewhere around those colors. And he was wearing a trench coat, so I really didn't get that much of a view of him."

"Huh. Odd isn't it? No one knows what he looks likes and yet he still manages to keep this place from falling apart." Mike murmurs.

"It's because of how…motivated he is on destroying Fazbear and the others. Remember how crazily happy he was when we finally found out where HQ was located?" Jeremy says, pulling up a chair and sitting in it. "I thought we were gonna have some sort of giant party or something."

"It's weird. I wonder what Fazbear did to him that made him so obsessed with killing all of them. But at least we did some damage when we attacked HQ the last time." Mike says.

"And with this," Fritz holds up the cloning machine. "Who knows what he's going to do to the robots?"

The three sat in silence for a while, pondering their current situation. Jeremy suddenly springs up from the table, eyes bright.

"Speaking of the robots, Mike did the dare." He nudges the blonde with his shoulder, grinning. "What did you write, Mikey Boy?"

Mike scoffs and picks the spray paint can up from the kitchen counter. "It was nothing special, just an insult."

"And what was that insult, Mike?" Jeremy asks mildly, leaning on the taller man's shoulder.

The blonde was quiet for a second. He looks around and suddenly bursts out in a fit of barely contained laughter.

Jeremy snickers, eyeing Mike. "See, if you're laughing, then it must've been funny."

"No, I'm not laughing because of that," Mike says, wiping at his eyes. "I'm laughing because it was a stupid and childish insult and I'm probably going to get slowly dismembered the next time those metalheads see me."

"Which is why you should tell us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…you know what, fine, I'll tell you. I wrote it on the wall that you see right when you go in, okay? And I wrote it big, so those fucking robots can see it every time they walk into their base. And I drew a picture."

"Enough with the stalling. What did you write?"

"Freddy Fuckbear is a d-"

An alarm suddenly sounds throughout the apartment, making everyone look up. Jeremy checks his watch.

"11:30, people! Lights out!" he yells, clapping his hands. Mike sighs, taking the spray paint can and beginning to walk towards his room.

Fritz palms the cube and puts it into his pocket. "Well, this was an…unusual day. Now," he heads towards the door. "I'm going to have to take this to Section 5 for them to check. Other than that, bye!"

Mike and Jeremy say their farewells as Fritz leaves their apartment. Jeremy stares at the closed door.

"Every day I ask myself: How did he get into somewhere as high as Section 5? How? I mean, I get that he's one of the most brilliant minds that we've got around here, but…"

"He's not one of the smartest people here. He **is** the smartest person here. And that's how he got into Section 5." Mike says.

"I know, but he can't fight for shit and-"

Mike smirks. "Is it because of his rabbit?"

Jeremy scowls. "I just think it's looks as creepy as all hell."

"Of course. But still, you gotta appreciate it. That thing has saved our lives more than once, and don't you forget that."

"Fine. I won't forget. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The blonde snorts and opens the door to his room. "One day, that rabbit is going to do a big favor for you, and you're going to have to like it. Because if you don't, it's gonna come to life and go batshit crazy all over you."

"Ha! As if."

Mike steps into his room and a wave of fatigue washes over him. He checks the clock on his wall.

11:32pm.

- _I was gone for almost 4 hours-_ he thinks groggily. He shuffles over to his bed and collapses on top of it, not bothering to kick off his shoes.

Mike vaguely remembers spraying the tall purple rabbit with the paint can. He wonders if it would remember his face, and the quiet darkness of sleep overtakes his thoughts.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Have a Chapter 3! *throws confetti***

 **This has a very odd schedule, but I'm going to try and make a reasonable one for it so I can write at daily intervals.**

 **Now, Chapter 4 is going to be a bit...different from the previous ones. Different how? You'll see...**

 **Big thanks to Akki Lira, Ando machine, Crimson cat angel, Chaotic Deathman, and Dagds for reviewing!**

 **Remember to R &R, and have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Please, I'll give you the money next week, just please don't hurt me!"

"You told me that last week. And the week before. My patience is wearing thin, Nicholas. Now, I will ask you for one thing and one thing only. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't send your organs splattering all over the wall behind you. It could use some decorating."

The man's hazel eyes dart around the dimly lit room as if looking for a passable answer to the question. His gaze finally lands on the figure sitting behind the desk in front of him, and he tries hard not to look at it directly. He grasps the cold metal of the chair he was sitting in and prepares an answer.

"Because I'm actually going to give you the money this time…?" He says meekly, and shrinks into the chair as the figure suddenly stands up, revealing its full height, and advances towards him. It stops in front of him and kneels down, eyes narrowed into murderous slits.

"Don't play these games with me, human." It growls. "Personally, I don't care whether your brains are inside that thick skull of yours or spread out on the floor beneath you. So if you want them to stay where they are, don't **ever** answer me like that again." It stands up and walks slowly back to its desk. It sits down, those odd glowing eyes never leaving the man's face.

Nicholas swallows hard. He wracks his mind for an answer and comes up with nothing. Just when he was about to give up all hope, he remembers something important.

"I-I have information." He pants, wiping at his dirt streaked face with his hand.

The figure tilts its head towards him, seeming interested. "Go on."

"They finished the machine today. The took it to Section...5, I think it was, but they're taking it out for testing tomorrow."

"And…?"

"Testing. For the new recruits. So it's gonna be in Section 1."

All was quiet for a few seconds, and Nicholas thought that he had upset the creature behind the desk. It suddenly claps its hands, and the man flinches. It grins it what he hopes to be pleasure (If these things could even express emotions). It gets up once more and begins to circle Nicholas's chair like a shark circling its prey.

"This is wonderful news, human." The creature purrs, so close to Nicholas that he could hear the soft whirring of the gears in its legs. "This makes things a lot less complicated; I wonder what Aureus was thinking when he moved the machine. I think that this-"

It was cut off when a quiet beeping begins to come from the desk. It strides towards the noise, and NIcholas was once again fascinated by how fast it could move despite its large bulk. It taps the surface of the desk, and a blue figure pops up. His boss picks up the hologram and turns away, talking in murmured voices.

Nicholas shifts eagerly in his chair. Maybe Fazbear was happy with the information. And with that, he would forget about the money, and Nicholas would be free to go wherever he wanted.

Right after the Resistance surrenders, Aureus and Fazbear reach an agreement, and a unicorn comes and flies him to Neverland.

As least he hopes it's not bad news.

…

He closes a large brown paw over the hologram, cutting off the person on the other end. A low, guttural growl escapes his throat, and he tightens his fist over the thin black disk he was holding, almost crushing it.

So Nicholas thought he could get away with all of this. He had given the human many chances to come out and prove himself, and guess what? The idiot hadn't taken any of those chances. Let's see how much the money would be worth to the sniveling fool once he was dead.

Fazbear swipes his thumb across the screen of the disk and waits for the call to pass through. Once it did, he holds it up to his muzzle. The message was short and on point.

"Send in Cassidy. I have someone you need to...dispose of."

Not waiting for an answer, he swipes the disk once more and stands there as if waiting for something. A few minutes later, his highly sensitive ears pick up the sound of a hatch opening. It slides shut with a soft _whoosh_ , the noise to quiet for regular human ears to perceive.

A cold, calculating smile spreads across his face as he turns around to face the doomed man.

This should be... _interesting_.

…

Nicholas did not like the face his boss was making, as if someone had told him a joke with an amusing punchline. A highly amusing punchline, judging from the intensity of the smile.

The man swallows, trying to keep his voice steady. "I-is everything alright, b-boss?" He asks nervously.

The smile disappears from the animatronics face as if slapped off. He slams the top of the desk with both hands, making Nicholas yelp.

"No." he snarls, voice laced with malice. "Everything is _not_ okay." He begins to pace the length of the desk.

"You thought you had this whole thing figured out, didn't you? I'm not stupid, human. I've been knowing the location of the money for the past three weeks, and I've been giving you many chances to give me the location so I would be sure of it. _But you couldn't take a goddamn_ _ **hint.**_

"And because of this, I'm going to have to take... _drastic_ measures."

Nicholas immediately understands what Fazbear means, and all the blood drains from his face, turning it a sickly white color.

"Please please please I'll do anything you want me to do just _please don't kill me!_ " he pleads, tears cutting tracks through his dirty face.

The animatronic bear stops pacing and puts on a simpering frown.

"Oh no." He says softly. "I'm not going to kill you."

The man stops his begging and looks at the robot, relief flooding in his eyes.

"Thank you thank you Mr. Fazbear thank you for every-"

Fazbear suddenly smiles, a grotesque expression that showed no humor or sympathy whatsoever. His eyes flicker off, leaving empty black sockets with a pinprick of white light in the center of each one.

"He is."

Nicholas barely had any time to process the information when a shadowy figure falls from the ceiling, lands on the back of his chair, and in one swift motion, whips out a knife and slits the man's throat.

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he makes a wet gagging noise. Nicholas starts to slide off the chair, and the figure, clad in all black, leaps gracefully off the chair, landing next to Fazbear to watch.

Nicholas slides to the floor, leaving behind a slick trail of bright red blood on the metal chair. He gags some more, clawing weakly at his throat. The dying man twitches once, and is still.

The two were quiet, staring at the body. The killer finally breaks the silence.

"I've seen better."

Fazbear snorts, rolling his eyes, which had turned back to their normal blue color. "He was lucky I had enough patience to let him live this long. I was about to snap his neck."

The killer tugs down the piece of black cloth covering the bottom half of his face. "That was his only purpose?"

"Correct. Frankly, I was getting bored of him. The only good thing he did was giving me that information." The animatronic points towards Nicholas. "Get rid of that."

The man sighs heavily and slowly walks over to the body. "Would it kill you to be any nicer, Fred?"

Fazbear grunts. "Don't call me that."

The man chuckles softly and passes the corpse, going behind the desk Fazbear was originally sitting in. He pulls out a dark green bag and slides the body inside. He drags it over to a chute in the wall and throws it down.

He turns to the bear. "Now what?"

The animatronic frowns. "He said that the machine is going to be moved to Section 1 tomorrow. The most open section. But why? The new recruits aren't that important."

The man, who had walked back to his place next to Fazbear, shrugs. "Aureus probably wants to boost morale. I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that we have an opportunity. New recruits from all over the city are coming in to join the Resistance. No one's going to check their faces. So…"

"We infiltrate." Fazbear finishes. He holds up the disk he had called the man with and taps on it. The call goes through, and a blue 3-D hologram of an alleyway pops up on top the surface of the device.

No one comes up in the image at first. Fazbear frowns, squinting at the alleyway. "Bonnie, where are you?"

The hologram suddenly trembles, and two figures stumble into its view. One of them was being chased by the other. The shorter one was ducking and dodging out of the taller one's way, who was swinging at the short one.

"TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET RID OF IT FOXY. TELL ME!" The tall one screams, taking another swing at Foxy.

"I swear, I swear, Bonnie, I wasn't gonna show anyone!" Foxy dances out of Bonnie's hitting range and suddenly looks towards Fazbear. The short fox runs to the camera and picks it up. The hologram was filled with Foxy's face as another screech was heard, and the image starts shaking violently. Fazbear and the man stare in dumbfounded silence at the hologram as it switches in between Foxy and a very mad rabbit.

"GIVE ME MY DISK OR I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK!" Bonnie yells, and he swipes at Foxy again.

"Just let me EXPLAIN!" Foxy roars, and he raises the camera up. "FREDDY'S RIGHT HERE WATCHIN' US, AN' YER ACTIN' LIKE A CHILD!"

The rabbit immediately stops and stands very still. He slowly peeks at the camera and blinks once.

"Hey Freddy. Look, this isn't what it looks like. We lost the human, and-"

Fazbear's eyes briefly flicker out, and he lets out a low growl. He then realizes what he was doing and he composes himself. The bear sighs heavily, suddenly seeming very tired. He rubs his temples with his free paw.

"Bonnie, Foxy, just get back here. We've got an opportunity we can't pass up, and we need to announce it to everyone so we'll all know what the plan is."

Foxy's ears perk up. "Is this about th' machine?"

Fazbear nods. "I'll tell you everything when you both get here."

Bonnie narrows his eyes. "And the human? We can't just let him escape, after what he did to the wall."

The man next to the bear speaks up. "Chica's repainting it right now. She seemed really distressed. "

"Of course she would be distressed, that was fucking terrible what the human put there. When I find that bastard, I'm going to tear him limb from limb and send him back in pieces to Aureus." The rabbit snarls, picking up an item from the floor of the alley.

The man raises an eyebrow. "This guy isn't very popular with you, isn't he?"

Foxy grins. "I literally have no idea what he looks like other than th' fact that he's a crakcerjack landlubber who wants a bite taken outta his ass by Bonnie." He turns to the aforementioned rabbit, who was swinging the object he had picked up from side to side. "Come on, Bonnie, if ya stay up any longer you'll shut down."

Bonnie lets out a final sigh. "Fine. But if I see him while we're paying a visit to the Resistance, I get to kill him."

Fazbear nods again. "Forget about the human for now. Chica will paint the drawing over, and it'll be gone forever."

The rabbit hefts the object. "Thanks, Freddy. We'll be there."

The hologram turns off, and Fazbear sets the disk on the desk. He turns to the man, who was starting to leave the small room.

"Where are you going, Cassidy?" Fazbear questions, tilting his head to the side.

Cassidy eyes the bear. "I was going to help Chica with the wall." A light smirk plays across his lips. "And everyone's calling you by your first name now. Why don't you call be by mine?"

Freddy sighs exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Fine, _Vincent_." He raises a finger in mock scolding. "But that doesn't mean that everyone else can call you that."

A rare grin splits Vincent's features. "Screw you too, Fazbear." He walks through the door, leaving the bear alone.

The smile gradually disappears from Freddy's face. He strolls casually towards the desk and picks the disk up once more. He studies it with a passive, almost peaceful gaze.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Aureus. Once we get that machine, your little Resistance will crumble down all around you, and then the whole world will know what you're _really_ after."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I finally, FINALLY got done with this after such a long time. The file for this got deleted, and I had to write it all over again D:**

 **Thank you all for putting up with this :P**

 **Big thanks to Ridlius, Guest, M, and Guest for reviewing!**

 **Remember to R &R, and have a great day!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rises over the Resistance, lighting up the smooth concrete walls of the base. It is quiet, as it always has been since the last wild animals died out.

The serene morning silence was broken when a loud horn sounds from the Resistance. Everyone who had been sleeping peacefully woke up, and they all remembered what it was today.

"Time for some fresh meat, Mikey Boy!" Jeremy busts into Mike's room, yelling. "And guess what?"

Mike, who was going to ignore the horn and go back to sleep, stares bleary-eyed at his friend. "Let me guess. Nothing good."

Jeremy rubs his hands together. "Nothing good for you, more like it. I checked the schedule. Oh man, I feel bad for you." He bounces over to Mike's bed and sits down next to him. "You get to initiate the new guys!"

The blonde sits straight up at this. He groans, rubbing his eyes, and lets himself fall back onto the covers. "Ughhhh. Doesn't anyone know that I got zero sleep last night?"

Jeremy shrugs, still rubbing his hands together. "If I told anyone, you would've been having an audience with Big Scary Boss Man about "fraternizing with the enemy." At least you're not alone. You've got Fritz with you!"

Mike sighs, the sound muffled by his pillow. "And is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's better than doing it all alone. Now," the brunette jumps from the bed and runs for the door. "You have to get ready!"

Mike grumbles some more, and with a gargantuan effort, gets up and goes to the bathroom.

He shuffles out into the kitchen and sees Jeremy already eating.

"You seem happy." Mike says, grabbing a ration from the fridge and shoving it into the microwave.

Jeremy blinks. "Of course I'm happy, I don't do anything today."

"You're not on any duties?"

Jeremy ponders this. "I THINK I'm on greenhouse duty. I'm not sure." He takes a bite out of his ration. "But that's better than spending the whole day with a bunch of fresh meat."

"I'm probably going to fall asleep halfway through the video presentation. I've seen that thing so many times it's not even funny." Mike pops his food out of the microwave. "Fritz told me he's memorized the whole thing."

"I sort of feel bad for him, I guess. He's stuck in Section 5 with all the goody two shoes and the people who would do anything to make Aureus notice them." Jeremy finishes his food and stares at Mike, who was starting to eat. "And don't even get me started on the Section 6 people." He shudders. "They're on a whole new level of creepy."

Mike digs into his food. "Those are really weird. They don't speak at all and they never get put on duty to greet the new guys."

Jeremy shrugs. "It's rumored that they know who Aureus is."

Mike finishes his meal and stands up, stretching. "Well, they stay to their own stuff and I'll stay to mine." He goes to the door. "I'll go to the new recruits now." He mock salutes. "Wish me luck on the battlefield."

"Oh no, you're not going alone." Jeremy runs up next to him. "I want to see you suffer through the video."

The blonde makes a face. "Have I ever told you what a great friend you are?"

They go outside, and are greeted to people bustling around the buildings. If it was empty when Mike came back from HQ, then it definitely wasn't now.

People entered and exited from Section to Section, some stopping to chat with others. The doors of the apartment-like structures constantly opened and closed.

Jeremy and Mike make their way through the crowd to the wall that separated Section 3 from Section 2.

It was even busier in Section 2. People in military fatigues kept shying away from their posts near the wall to talk with the other people. Those same people were trying not to be seen by any higher officials. The pill shaped objects from last night were gone, put underground to maximize space.

This made the place even more crowded.

The two friends enter the first section, which surprisingly had less people. Mike jogs over to the opposite wall to a woman standing near the wall holding a datapad.

"Michael Schmidt." She says, not looking up from the datapad. "You're late."

"I got held up." He glances at Jeremy, who had come up behind him.

The woman looks up and sees Jeremy. "Oh good, you came too." She swipes at the datapad.

Jeremy frowns slightly. "What?"

"Because Fritz Smith will be the one showing the new recruits the machine, Mr. Schmidt would be alone. But since you're here, that's taken care of."

Jeremy's eyes widen in disbelief, and his mouth falls open. "No no no no no no no. You've got it all wrong. Plus, I have greenhouse duty, and-"

"You have been relieved of your duties for today, Mr. Fitzgerald. Now go one with Mr. Schmidt or you'll be spending the next month on slaughterhouse duty."

The brunette stutters for a few moments, but finally gets dragged along with Mike to the exit of Section 1.

"God dammit!"Jeremy hisses as Mike puts his hand up to the wall. "I don't want to do this!"

A light flashes green and a rectangular portion of the wall slides up to reveal the outside. Before Mike steps through, he turns to Jeremy.

"Hey, at least we'll both get to suffer together."

They go outside, and are face to face with what seemed like thousands of people. Mike stares in wonder. This was the most amount of people that had joined since the Resistance was first founded.

"Holy shit." Jeremy whispers. "Did Aureus offer free food to everyone who joined?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Fazbear won't stand a chance if he attacks us. Combined with the cloning machine…" Mike lets the thought trail.

The blonde looks at the throng. He stands up straight and speaks.

"Welcome, new recruits, to the Resistance. You have all come here because you share a common thought with the rest of the Resistance. You want to annihilate Fredrick Fazbear!"

The crowd lets out a roaring cheer. Mike waits until the last whoops die down before he continues to speak.

"When you walk into the base, you will be presented with a film about the purpose of this cause. After that, you will be put through a series of tests to determine which Section you will be put in.

"There are six main Sections. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six. Section 1 deals with combat. They are the first and biggest Section, and they are the best fighters in here. Section 2 monitors the Resistance. They are in charge of watching who comes in, who goes out, and the defense systems put around the base.

"The third Section is the weaponry area. Weapons are made here and then distributed between every Section. Section 4 is agriculture. We keep all the animals and greenhouses here, and rations are also made here.

"Section 5 deals with technology. Medicine is also included here. Section 6 is the final and smallest Section. This is where the best of the best are located. They are also the closest to Aureus, our leader.

"As I said before, when you finish the test you will be put in the Section that most suits you. Now, just because you get put in one doesn't mean that you'll stay there for the rest of the time you're here. You can be promoted to any Section above yours.

"Promotions are earned by exceeding expectations, by showing that you belong somewhere where you are challenged. But just as you can get promoted, you can get demoted. Demotions happen when you do anything derogatory against anyone, and that includes communicating with the enemy. If you are caught doing something that fits the description of a demotion, you may be demoted or even kicked out.

"Now, come inside to see the promotional film, and to begin your new life in the Resistance."

The crowd cheers again, and everyone begins to move forwards to enter Section 1.

Jeremy walks over to the wall and puts his hand on it. He moves it up and out, and the rectangular portion which he came out of expanded to let many people in.

As everyone went inside, Jeremy saunters over to Mike.

"I thought you were going to lose it." He whispers. "When you said the part about demotions, I mean."

Mike shakes his head. "Nope. It's going to take a lot more than that to convince me to spill the beans."

The last stragglers walk into the base, and Mike begins to close the door when another person streaks past him and trips over their own foot, falling on the dirt floor of Section 1.

"Woah!" Mike exclaims, and runs over to the person that fell. He extends his hand and helps the guy up.

"Are you okay?" Mike asks.

"Y-yeah I'm perfectly fine. Thanks f-for helping me." The guy shuffles his feet, his eyes darting nervously around the place.

"Are you _sure_ you're fine?" The blonde raises an eyebrow.

The guy brushes his long black hair out of his face, only to have it fall back again. "I'm s-sure."

Jeremy smacks a hand on the nervous guy's shoulder, and the poor dude yelps, jumping. The brunette takes no notice of this and begins to speak nonchalantly. "You're gonna be fine, buddy. If you're nervous about the test or anything, just be glad you didn't join when this place was first founded. Now you don't have to fight a troll."

"Wha-what?" the guy stutters for a moment, but Jeremy pushes him inside with the rest of the new recruits.

"Good luck!" Jeremy yells, waving.

He continues to wave until Mike smacks him in the back of the head. The brunette inhales sharply and spins around, rubbing his head.

"What the heck was that for?" Jeremy exclaims, pretending to look hurt.

"Why are you telling the new people this? Now the guy's more nervous than before, if that's possible." Mike rubs his eyes. "Really? A troll?"

"Hey, you've gotta have a bit of fun if you're stuck with a duty like this one. Plus, it's hilarious. Did you see the expression on the fresh meat's face?"

Mike lets out a long suffering sigh. He walks back into Section 1, catching up with the recruits. Jeremy jogs up next to him. "I bet you found that funny. You thought it was funny, didn't you, Mikey Boy?"

Mike's response is straight and simple. "No."

Jeremy exhales dramatically. "Why do you have to be such a party pooper?"

"Because that's my job. If I poop the party before it gets crazy, then nothing will go boom boom. Understand?" Mike spoke slowly as if talking to a small child.

His friend brushes Mike's words away. "We're here! Now for your favorite part of this whole thing!" Jeremy claps his hands excitedly.

They stride into a dark room where all the recruits were in. This room was used for one thing only, and it was to play the video presentation that every new recruit was required to see. A giant screen covers the entire far wall, and everyone's head turns towards it.

An anthem begins to play, and the screen light up with the symbol of the Resistance. After the music stops, a voice starts to talk about everything that the new recruits would be experiencing once they became part of the Resistance.

Halfway through the video, Mike catches himself drooling. He snaps his head up, wiping the sleepiness away from his eyes. He glances at Jeremy, and sees his friend sliding down the wall he had leaned against when the video began. His eyes were completely shut, and soft snores were coming from him.

Not wanting to disturb Jeremy's beauty sleep, Mike watches in mild enjoyment as the brunette slides all the way down to the tile floor of the room. Jeremy lets out a small noise once he hits the floor, but doesn't wake up.

Mike turns back to the video once he was fully entertained by Jeremy. The video had no intention of being over soon, and Mike groans silently.

The blonde finally falls asleep himself, and was woken up by a loud commotion. He wakes up with a small snort, and tries to get his bearings settled. He squints at the bright light above.

The cause of the noises had been Fritz entering the room. Mike finally gets a look at the cloning machine in its full size, and was staring at it like an idiot when he feels something hit his leg. He glances down and sees Jeremy's head on his foot. The brunette had tipped over from his sitting spot and was now curled up on the floor in a fetal position.

Grinning, Mike takes out a black disk similar to the one Fazbear had. He swipes at its face for a couple of times, and holds it over Jeremy.

A bright flash and a loud clicking noise was heard from the device. Jeremy's eyes shoot open, and he sits straight up, hitting his head on Mike's hands.

The brunette was still for a second, and he looks slowly up at Mike, who was trying and failing to conceal his glee. A flash of realization passes through his eyes, and he suddenly jumps up at Mike.

"DELETE THAT SHIT RIGHT NOW, MICHAEL CHRISTOPHER SCHMIDT!" He yells, grabbing for the disk.

Mike sniggers. "Pulling the full name thing now, aren't we? And no."

Jeremy stops his fighting and screams.

Mike, knowing that he won, pats the top of the brunette's head the way you would pat a dog. "Now you're not the only one with blackmail. Lucky me."

Jeremy grumbles under his breath and smacks the blonde's hand away. He turns to Fritz and the other recruits, who were too busy enthralled by the cloning machine to notice what had happened.

Fritz raises his voice to be heard above all the chatter. "I'm going to take this outside now, okay? So anyone who wants to see how this works, please follow me."

The redhead shrinks the machine down to its portable form, and all the recruits follow him outside. Mike walks out too, and Jeremy reluctantly follows him.

Fritz stops in the middle of Section 1, and he puts the tiny gray cube down on the dirt floor. The cube expands until it reaches its full size, and everyone gasps again.

Fritz paces in front of the machine. He begins to explain how the cloning mechanisms worked, and all the people watch him in fascination. Fritz finally stop talking, and he asks a question.

"Who wants to try this out?"

Everyone begins to yell, jumping up and down. Fritz points to one person, choosing the lucky individual to go into the machine.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Big thanks to Akki Lira, AlexaMarrinDaughterOfPoseidon, Ridlius, and Bigdaconnor2003 for reviewing!**

 **Yay! I finally updated! plz dont kill meh *dodges tomatoes***


	6. Chapter 6

Two giant balls of fire erupt from the floor next to the cloning machine. The orange flames shoot up, beginning to make their way towards the crowd of people.

The excited shouts turned into screams. People began to run, not caring who they knocked over, who they trampled. A wave of bodies crash against the wall of Section 2, trying desperately to get into safety.

Mike spots an object fly over the heads of all the people at the wall. His eyes widen in horror, and he opens his mouth to shout a warning.

He was too late.

The object smashes into the concrete barrier, and another scorching blaze spews out of thin air. The object had landed right above the people closest to the wall. The flames, seeking fuel, hungrily devour the poor souls that were nearest to it. Multiple lives disappear in an orange and red inferno.

Mike, with his mouth still open, gapes at the chaos unfolding in front of him. He turns slowly around to Jeremy, who was standing there with an expression of terror that equally mirrored his own.

His throat dry, Mike manages to get some words out.

"Molotov cocktails."

Jeremy shakes his head rapidly as if these words had sent him back to reality. He looks back up at Mike, and his face wasn't filled with fright anymore.

Pure, raw anger took over his features. His eyes blaze with a fire to rival the one consuming the multitude, and he shifts his attention towards the sky. He lets out a yell, and points his finger up.

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, FAZBEAR! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

As if on cue, a giant black helicopter circles into view, the blades cutting through the air with a harsh whirring noise. It flies straight down into the base, and if things couldn't get any worse, gunfire began to spew from the helicopter's side.

The bullets pepper the floor, sending chunks of earth flying wherever the they hit the ground. The helicopter spins around, aiming for the mass of people.

"Oh no…" Mike whispers.

The firing pauses. The minigun, still aimed towards the people, shifts a bit. It seemed to not want to shoot anymore.

Relief begins to flood through Mike, and he lets out a long sigh of alleviation.

The gun snaps back to the humans, and without mercy, opens fire.

The bullets rip through flesh and bone. The projectiles make sickening thunk noises as they hit their targets. Spatters of crimson blood land on the wall, and begin to slowly drip downwards, staining the gray concrete with streaks of bright red.

Mike was still. For a moment, couldn't believe what was happening. Fazbear (or whoever was manning the gun) had just murdered dozens of innocent people without a second thought. When it had stopped firing, Mike actually considered the speculation that Fazbear and Co. weren't that bad. That they could show at least a shred of sympathy.

But he was wrong.

The gun stops once more, and three more fireballs explode out of three cocktails that had been thrown.

Speaking of the bottles, who was the one that was throwing them? Who was the one that had alerted Fazbear in the first place?

And why were they using weapons that were made centuries ago?

But before he could ponder the questions, two figures jump from the helicopter. They land on their feet, one with a ground shaking thud and the other as light as a feather.

One thought crosses Mike's mind.

The animatronics.

Rage clouds his vision, and he begins to feel what he saw in Jeremy's eyes. These bastards were the reason the world was like this. They were the reason dozens of people died today, dozens who would never see the sun again.

Uttering a low growl, he moves his hand towards his pocket. He takes a small, thin stick out and flicks it sharply downwards. A brilliant white-blue beam grows from the stick. He raises it, and the sword crackles with electricity.

Mike lets out a cry of fury, and he rushes at the animatronics.

He feels someone else run up next to him. Jeremy. And he was holding his signature weapon.

"DIE, YOU MURDERING FUCKERS!" Jeremy yells, and a grating revving was heard next to him.

The two reach the robots in record time, and they both swing their weapons down simultaneously.

Mike takes the larger one, while Jeremy was fighting the smaller one. His sword clashes against the metal of the robot's arm, and it creates a screeching noise of energy against steel.

Mike looks up at his opponent. Suddenly, all the rage he had been feeling leaves as soon as it had come. A sinking awareness appears in his chest.

He was fighting the animatronic he had spray painted.

The robot's glowing red eyes light up in realization. Its face contorts into a snarl, and it shoves Mike backwards.

"YOU!" the animatronic bellows, eyes wild with fury. "I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!"

Great. It remembered him.

Mike spins his sword around, not taking his eyes of the robot. "You're gonna have to get to me first."

The animatronic grins crazily. It lifts up a giant gun, pointing it at Mike. "Oh, I'm gonna get to you."

It shoots out a blast of green heat, and Mike barely dodges it. It hits the ground next to him, leaving a smoking crater.

The robot charges him, screaming. It came so fast that Mike barely had any time to put up his sword.

They both clash, human against machine. Mike stares into the animatronics' eyes, and he sees everything behind them.

Emotions. Feelings. This thing was _alive_.

It pushes forward, growling. His sword and its gun lock together. Mike staggers, and that movement cost him dearly. He was forced down to one knee, but he still fought on.

"This is the end of you, human." The animatronics' grin grew wider.

Mike narrows his eyes, panting. He wasn't going to die to a stupid rabbit. He wasn't going to let it have the satisfaction of killing him.

He wasn't going to let Fazbear take another life.

A roar building in his throat, he pushes back, managing to stand back up. A look of disbelief flashes across the purple rabbit's face. It snarls, trying to shove him back down.

Mike suddenly brings his sword away. Before the animatronic had any time to react, Mike presses forwards, slicing and spinning. The rabbit grunts, blocking each of the blows with the gun, but it was slowly tiring.

The robot falls on its back. It tries to scoot away, but Mike keeps attacking with full force. He kicks its gun away, and he raises his sword up high. He sees the rabbit, no fear on its face. It bares its teeth in defiance.

"Kill me, human. Do it. It's not like it's going to stop anything."

Mike pays no attention. He prepares to bring his sword down, to end this filthy robots' existence.

He hears a thin whoosh, and an intense pain blooms in the spot under his hand. He turns to look at it. A metal arrow sprouts from his left wrist, its sharp point only a few inches away from making contact with his face.

Mike drops his sword. He stares at his wrist for a while longer, swaying on his feet.

 _No...can't black out...I need to kill the robot…_

Blood slowly oozes from the wound. Mike lurches forwards, falling to his knees. The world was turning gray, all of the sounds becoming muffled. He catches one last glimpse of the rabbit being helped up by another robot, and everything vanishes.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! The little shit's finally dead!"

Bonnie shambles towards the human male, looking down at him. The rabbit puts his foot under the body and rolls it over.

"I'm not even mad that you got him, Foxy. Even though I had everything under control."

Foxy snorts, rolling his one yellow eye. "Because totally under control has ya lyin' on th' floor like a fish about to be gutted."

If Bonnie heard this, he gave no sign that he did. He looks at the vulpine in delight. "The human got killed, and that's all that matters. I don't care if we get out of here without the machine." He ponders his statement. "Or maybe not. Freddy's definitely gonna care."

Foxy sighs exasperatedly. "I hate ta burst yer bubble, Bonnie, but the human's not de-"

The animatronic fox was cut off by yelling and gunshots. He turns towards the Section 2 wall, and a bunch of people were streaming from it. Foxy dances around some bullets, raising his weapon. "We've got company."

Bonnie picks up his gun. He dusts it off as if he had all the time in the world. "Reinforcements finally came? It took them long enough." He raises the gun along with Foxy, and they both start firing.

Foxy loads arrow after arrow into his crossbow. The two robots back up until they reach the machine, which was still standing.

Foxy risks a glance up. A human was crouched on top of the machine, watching the battle going on.

"Oi Vincent!" The fox yells. The human looks down. "Be useful for once in yer life and tell Freddy that we've got th' cargo!"

The human stands up, and it waves a hand towards the sky. The helicopter, which had flown away after the two animatronics had jumped off of it, comes back. Its blades spin, kicking up a strong wind. Dust flies around the three people and the machine. Vincent watches the helicopter lowers itself until it was right above the cloning device. A wispy sheet falls from it, and it wraps itself around the contraption with the man still on it. The sheet stretches, revealing to be a large net.

The helicopter continues to descend. Unaffected by the powerful wind blowing around them, Bonnie and Foxy jump into the passenger section. The chopper, wasting no time, zooms upwards.

Bullets clank against the metal sides of the aircraft, but none of them actually harm the people inside. Bonnie pokes his head out and watches the shrinking humans on the ground.

"Yeah! Take that!" Bonnie yells, doing a little victory dance. He sticks his head out again. "Send Aureus my regards!" The rabbit then stretches an arm out and flips all the people below the bird.

Foxy lets out a roar of laughter. "Whoo!"

There was a noise as someone clambers up the other side of the helicopter. Vincent pulls himself up into the chopper and goes to stand next to Foxy.

The fox turns to the man. "An' what about you, lad? How easy was it ta get in there?"

Vincent grins, the wind whipping his long black hair back. "Easier than I expected it to be. All I had to do was act like a poor, lost person, and I blended right in." He raises an eyebrow. "I may have overdone it a bit."

Foxy puts his crossbow down on an empty seat. "At least ya got in." He scrambles over to the cockpit, where Fazbear was piloting the chopper.

"Didja expect it ta be harder than this, Freddy?" The fox asks.

Freddy shrugs. "Yes. I wanted a fight, not to have the machine practically handed over to me. Although that saved me quite a bit of trouble." He glances over to the person sitting in the copilot seat. "Chica, how's the cargo?"

"Everything's fine. We aren't being followed, and there are no trackers currently on us." The yellow chicken looks back at Foxy. "Sounds like you guys wanted more of a challenge."

Bonnie pipes up from the back. "I would've liked that, but at least the human is dead!"

Chica sighs. "Is that all you're going to talk about today?"

The purple lapin bounces up and down. "Yep."

Freddy tightens his grip on the helicopter joystick. "We got the machine, we made it out safely. That's one more step towards the final goal."

The others, suddenly quiet, nod seriously. The helicopter, totally silent except for the spinning of its blades, disappears into the ruined city.

* * *

 **Another chapter this quickly?! What?!**

 **Impossibru**

 **Enjoy the quick update!**


	7. Chapter 7

Beep...beep...beep…

 _He remembered everything. How the robot looked at him. How it held its gun. And he also remembered the screams...the screams of all the innocent people that had died on that day. It wasn't fair._

 _Who was he kidding? Nothing was fair in a world like this. In a world where the supreme dictator is a teddy bear, of all things. But that teddy bear has teeth. And a nasty bite._

Beep...beep...beep…

 _It was a bunny. He had fought a bunny. It seemed bent on his destruction, all because he had spray painted its face. And the wall at HQ._

 _Well, it had a right to be mad. That drawing wasn't something to be taken lightly._

 _But the thing was, it had shown something behind all that crazy bloodlust in its eyes. It had shown something very human. Emotion. And what did that promotional video always say?_

" _We are fighting an enemy that we cannot lose to. They do not care about anything except for their own existence, which makes them very dangerous. They cannot show any type of emotion except for hate. Hate against humans."_

 _But...how was the video wrong? That film, no matter how boring, held the answers to all of their enemies tactics, their ways of thinking._

 _Those animatronics were the opponents. Freddy Fazbear was their leader, and must be stopped at all costs._

 _Right?_

Beep...beep...beep…

He slowly regains consciousness. Blinking sluggishly, his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. His hand was cold. Turning his head to the left, he sees his hand inside of a clear container. It was submerged in a weird blue-green substance that felt like jelly.

Everything hurt. He had a killer headache, and his whole body was throbbing as if he had gotten trampled. Using his free hand, Mike slowly rubs his eyes.

Why the heck was he even here? He remembered the robot, and the fight, but he didn't recall his hand having sustained any kind of injury.

The arrow.

Sure, it had gone through his wrist and everything, but it wasn't that bad. Not bad enough to put him in the medical wing.

'Wasn't that bad'. Yep, keep telling yourself that.

A bright light suddenly clicks on. Mike shields his eyes with his right hand.

"Oh, you're awake!" the doctor chirps. She glides over to the side of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by one of those feeding trucks for the animals." Mike mutters. He tries to get up, only to be hindered by an acute pain in his lower back. He sinks back into his blankets with a hiss.

The doctor clicks her tongue, scrolling down the screen of the datapad she was holding. "As you may have found out, you sustained some damage to your lower back, mostly bruising. Although it's nothing too serious, you may not want to do any heavy work for the next few weeks." She looks up. "Or you could go through recovery therapy."

Mike had heard about that. Supposedly, it hurt like hell, but it was short and all worth it in the end. He turns to the doctor.

"I'll think about it." He was about to ask the doctor to leave when he remembers a question. "And what about the other guy I was fighting with? Jeremy Fitzgerald?"

"He's fine. He had a slight concussion due to getting hit on the head with a crossbow, but his condition right now is perfectly fine."

"Is he allowed to get up? You know, to visit…" He let the sentence trail off.

The doctor understood. "Why, of course. I'll call him down immediately." With that, she strides away, high heels clicking on the shiny linoleum floor.

Mike closes his eyes. He had been thinking of something before he had woken up. Something about the video…

Whatever it was, it had been very thought-provoking. He had felt as if he was onto something, something that was very interesting.

It included Fazbear. That's all he was sure about. But why? Fazbear was nothing but a heartless animatronic. Why would Mike be thinking about him?

He tries to recall what he was thinking about, but he just couldn't dig it up. It was very frustrating.

That's when he hears a someone walk in, and he rolls over to see who it is.

"Mikey Boy! You're alive!" Jeremy exclaims. He ambles over to the side of Mike's bed. Pulling up a chair, he sits in it, resting his chin in his hands. "I thought you were done for."

"So did I. When I saw that arrow, I thought I was going to leave this world being killed by a purple bunny." Mike notices a white bandage wrapped around Jeremy's head, completely covering his left eye. "And what happened to you? I heard you got hit by a crossbow."

Jeremy gingerly touches the bandage, wincing. "It was that damn fox. I almost had him when he lifted that thing up and bashed me right on the skull. Let's just say I didn't get to see you get shot."

"What about the cloning machine? Please tell me that they didn't get to it."

The brunette sighs. "According to Fritz, who escaped without a scratch, the reinforcements arrived too late. By then, Fazbear had gotten it, and it was too far away for them to reach."

Despair sinks into Mike's chest. Fazbear had the machine. The only hope they had was that he didn't know how to operate it.

Let's pray he doesn't.

"How in the world did he even know that we were accepting new recruits…" Mike trails off, suddenly realizing that he didn't even know what day it was. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Was the reply.

"Christ."

"Yep. And about your question, no one knows. The most popular opinion is that we were infiltrated. Somebody must've came in with the new people."

"We need better security."

"But the thing is, no one looked suspicious. And we can't search everyone. That'll take too much time." Jeremy throws up his hands. "Where's the technology?"

"In Section 5."

"I know that. But why don't they install something in Section 1?"

"I don't know. Frankly, this is making my head hurt. Too much thinking."

Jeremy grins. "That thick head of yours can never take too much thinking."

Mike reaches over to try and hit the brunette. His friend quickly jumps out of the chair, raising his hands. "Woah, woah, Mikey Boy. I don't want to get another concussion."

"I'm not going to give you a concussion. I'm gonna do something else. Now come over here so I can give you a good spanking."

Jeremy opens his mouth to make another quip when the doctor walks back in. She stares at the two men, deciding not to comment. She turns to Mike.

"So, Mr. Schmidt? Have you thought about the therapy?"

Mike wasn't going to refuse this, especially in front of Jeremy. The brunette had gone through therapy more times than he could remember, mostly due to losing control of Fritz's toy weapon/cuddly rabbit.

"Sure."

* * *

As soon as Mike saw the needle, he immediately regretted his decision. But because Jeremy was still in the room, he didn't back down.

He was lying on his stomach. He feels his shirt get pulled up, and he braces himself.

He feels the needle slide in, and he holds back a whimper. No way was Jeremy going to see him scream.

The needle was stuck in there for what seemed like an eternity. A very painful eternity. But when finally pulled out, Mike lets out a shaky sigh.

What they said was true, though. He felt better already.

The doctor pulls his shirt back down. "You're all set, Mr. Schmidt."

Mike rolls over and sits up. He stretches, feeling rejuvenated.

Jeremy bounces over. "See, it wasn't that bad. And everyone's always complaining about how much it hurts."

"And they have a point. " Mike mutters, too low for the brunette to hear.

"Hey, I've got a plan." Jeremy exclaims, once the doctor has left.

"Does it involve something blowing up? Because your plans either have explosions or something, mainly a building, falling over."

"Of course it's got explosions. What else would I want to plant HQ with?"

Mike rolls his eyes. "Let me guess. You're going to get some bombs, blow up Fazbear and his goons, and get out of HQ with the machine."

"You know me so well!" Jeremy beams.

"Yeah, that's not going to work."

"Not with that attitude!"

"Look, if you really want that to work, you're going to have to sneak into the armory trying not to lose a few limbs in the process. Get the explosives. Sneak into Section 5. If you can get Fritz into this crazy plan, that'll be a plus."

"Does this mean you're into it as well?"

"No."

Jeremy pouts. "But you almost got killed by a bunny. A bunny, for Christ's sake! Don't you want to get back at them?"

Before Mike answers back, he actually thinks about what Jeremy had said. Did he want to get the machine back before the animatronics found out how to work it? Yes. Did he want to bash Fazbear's skull in? Yes again. And finally…

Was this insane idea going to work?

This was an immediate no. But if tweaked a bit, it may actually be worthy of his attention.

"Fine," he answered grudgingly. "But I have a teeny question."

Jeremy plops back down in the chair, grinning. "Shoot."

"Where are we going to get the permission for this?"

Jeremy shrugs casually, leaning back. "Who ever said we needed permission?"

Mike reaches under his back, takes out his pillow, and throws it at Jeremy. It hits the brunette in the face.

"So not only are we risking an arm or two, we're also risking a demotion? Wonderful."

Jeremy picks the pillow up, unfazed. "But not if we do it stealthily!"

"Have you seen Fritz? Stealthy is definitely not in his vocabulary."

"Mike, you worry too much. Just let things flow, and everything will be alright."

"That's what you said when we went out for one of your little "night expeditions". Fritz broke his arm jumping off that building, and we almost got killed by that pack of scavengers. And we could've prevented that if you hadn't opened that abandoned taco truck."

"But I wanted to see if something edible was inside!"

"In a decades-old taco truck?"

"You know what they put in the food back then! All these preservatives."

"The point is, all your ideas always end up as failures. What is there to say that this one won't go down the same path?"

Jeremy puffs up his chest. "I know this one's going to go as planned. I can feel it in my bones."

Mike knew there was no more point in arguing. So he decided to just agree with his friend. "Okay. Fine. Let's say this all goes perfectly. And then what? What are we going to say when we get back here with the machine?"

"That we were concerned about the Resistance's well-being, and we risked life and limb to bring this back. And then we'll be honored. Maybe even get a promotion." Jeremy thought a bit. "I wonder what Section 6 looks like?"

Mike sighs. There was no getting Jeremy to stop thinking about delusions of grandeur. "When do we start?"

"So you're in?"

"Why not?"

Jeremy claps his hands. "So, about the explosions…"

Suddenly, a man bursts into the room. He rushes over to the two, tie flapping. He stops in front of Mike's bed, analyzing them.

"Are you two Jeremy Fitzgerald and Michael Schmidt?"

Jeremy stands up. "The one and only."

"Good. And are you both fit to walk?"

Mike nods. "Yeah. Why?"

The man adjusts his suit, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you heard? You are both requested in Section 6."

"Woah, what?"

"Both of you, along with Fritz Smith, have an audience with Aureus."

* * *

 ***dramatic music***

 **The leader of the Resistance wants the three...but for what?**

 **Remember to R &R, and have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was quiet and cool. The floor was black well polished marble, and the walls were as well. They were so shiny they acted like a mirror. Huge, dark gray marble pillars rose up to the glass ceiling. The stars twinkled above, casting tiny rays of light into the dim section.

Jeremy had not closed his mouth since he and Mike walked into Section 6, led by the hurried guy in the tie. He kept stopping to stare at random objects, and Mike had to pull him along before he would get left behind.

But it's not like Jeremy could get lost in here. After all, this was the smallest Section, with the highest security. And there wasn't that many people, given that it was almost midnight.

Still, the place made Mike slightly uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that everything was in a monochromatic color scheme. That color being black.

They were escorted to the very middle of the section, where a giant obelisk made of black glass towered above everything. Its sides were perfectly smooth, and Mike could see his reflection in it before they even got near.

The man in the tie holds out his hand, placing it on the obelisk. A rectangular slab of glass slides up, revealing a small room inside.

The three step inside. Tie Dude presses a button, and the elevator descends.

The walls of the elevator are regular glass, so Mike and Jeremy could see everything as they went down. Stretches of earth whizz past them.

Jeremy could barely contain his excitement. He grabs Mike's sleeve and shakes it fiercely like a small child.

"We're actually going to meet Aureus!" He whispers. "And he asked for us personally! And that-"

Mike gently pries the brunette's hand from his sleeve. "Yes, Jeremy, we know that."

"Then why aren't you acting more excited?"

"Because…" Mike stops. Why wasn't he more happy? He was meeting the leader of the Resistance, for Christ's sake. Most people would kill to be where he was. One of those people being Jeremy.

So why did he get the feeling that everything wasn't as it seemed?

The elevator stops with a quiet ding. Mike was jerked out of his thoughts, and he shakes his head slightly to clear his mind.

The glass doors slide open, and even Mike couldn't stop himself from staring.

The room was dim, even darker than the section above. The walls were bare. A sleek gray table was placed in the middle. Several chairs were placed around it. Various people, all in formal suits, were sitting in them. Mike felt underdressed.

But that feeling went away as soon as he saw the person at the front of the room.

Mike's palms became sweaty. His heart pounds in his chest, beginning to rise up into his throat. He stole a glance at Jeremy. The brunette's face was set straight, eyes directly forward. His arms were firm at their sides. He was trembling. With anticipation or nerves, Mike couldn't tell.

The blonde slowly exits the elevator along with Jeremy and Tie Dude. Tie Dude hurries over to a chair, sitting down.

Mike quickly scans the table for empty chairs. The only ones left was one to the right of Fritz, who looked like he might die of nervousness, and one right next to the figure in the front of the room.

Mike still had that weird uneasy feeling. Not taking any chances, he walks mechanically over to the spot next to Fritz.

The redhead looked even more high-strung up close. He peeks over at Mike, and the other man could count each one of Fritz's freckles that stood out on his pale face.

"God, Mike," Fritz whispers desperately. "I feel like I'm going to faint."

The blonde doesn't know what to do. So he awkwardly pats Fritz on the shoulder. "Um…" He didn't know what to say either.

Even though Mike didn't say anything, Fritz relaxes visibly.

Jeremy had not moved since he had stepped out of the elevator. He gawks with his mouth slightly open at the figure at the front of the table.

Mike had never seen Jeremy so distressed. Or maybe distressed wasn't the right word. The brunette looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Mike didn't blame him.

There was a rustling noise next to him, and Mike nearly jumps out of his skin. He hears Fritz draw in a tiny gasp.

The person at the front of the table had leaned forward ever so slightly. Resting his elbows on the glossy surface of the table, he speaks.

"Aren't you going to join us, Mr. Fitzgerald?" he says in a smooth, deep voice. "Or will I have to get up and carry you?"

Jeremy snaps out of his panicked stupor. He stumbles over to the chair next to the person, but he doesn't sit down. Jeremy makes some incoherent babbling noises, grabbing the back of the chair for balance. He stops, swallows, and tries again.

"Permission to sit down, sir Aureus sir?" he stammers out.

It was silent. Everyone was staring at Jeremy, who was still holding onto the chair like it was a lifesaver. Aureus was also looking at the brunette, an air of mild amusement hanging around him.

"You don't have to ask me for permission, Jeremy. Is it alright if I call you that?"

Jeremy nods his head so hard that he could've snapped his neck. He pulls the chair out, and it makes a screeching sound against the floor.

Mike had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. His shoulders shake, and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. He stuffs a knuckle into his mouth.

Fritz looks at him curiously. "Are you okay, Mike?" he whispers. The redhead stops, a realization dawning on him. "You're not _crying_ , are you?"

This makes Mike laugh even harder. He shakes his head furiously as a muffled snort comes from his mouth.

They came to have a serious talk with the leader of the Resistance, and it had turned into a fucking comedy show. What a change of events.

Jeremy finally sits down, his back straight, hands folded neatly on the table. He doesn't look at Aureus.

Aureus spoke again. It sounded like he was smiling. "Don't worry. I won't bite." He turns his attention to the other people around the table. "And why is everyone so serious? Of course, we have pressing matters at hand, but it wouldn't hurt anyone to be a bit more lively."

The tension in the room immediately lifts. Everyone relaxes, and they start to chat amiably amongst each other. That weird feeling leaves Mike.

He looks up at Jeremy, who had stopped sitting straight and was now slouching over. The brunette detects Mike's gaze and glares at him.

"I noticed you were having quite the chuckle over there, Mikey Boy." Jeremy growls. He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

"Because you were acting like a nervous wreck! You're lucky I didn't have my Disk with you…" Mike rubs his hands together. "That would've made for the greatest blackmail ever."

"Shut up."

Mike mimics him, just for the heck of it. "Shut up."

Jeremy's face turns bright red, looking like he wanted to strangle Mike right in front of everyone. He glances at Aureus, sees that he was watching, and takes a deep breath. The brunette forces a smile, and with great effort, refrains from jumping across the table to give Mike a piece of his mind.

After a few minutes of talking, Aureus clears his throat. All the noise immediately dies down, and everyone turns their attention to the leader.

"Now that everyone's settled down and comfortable, it's time to talk about what happened a few days ago."

The temperature seems to drop several degrees as Aureus' voice becomes somewhat...menacing.

"They killed dozens of innocent people without mercy. They took our only hope from us. They are ruthless, formidable enemies that have gained an upper hand in this long running war.

But we will not let them use that device as an advantage over us. They do not know how to use it, and they will never find out as long as we get it from them soon enough.

"We will avenge our fallen brethren. We will take back the machine. We will win this war in the name of the Resistance!"

The dim room erupts into cheers. Jeremy screams like he was getting attacked, and even Fritz let out a whoop or two.

Mike, not wanting to be rude, claps along. Yes, the speech was inspiring. It lifted their hopes up, showing them that they might just have another chance at beating Fazbear.

But why had that feeling returned again?

He shakes it off, dismissing it as adrenaline. As soon as the noise dies down, Aureus continues.

"Now, some of you may be wondering why I wanted these three to come to the meeting," he motions over at Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz.

"Mike and Jeremy have both seen the animatronics up close. They fought them on that fateful day, risking their lives to try and stop them from taking the machine. They know how they act. Fritz got to see the animatronics close up as well, but he is here for another reason. This is the man who made the cloning machine."

There were nods of admiration, and some people crane their necks to get a closer look at the redhead. Fritz shrinks into his chair. Mike could hear him muttering something about too much attention.

"As you all know, this is not a dictatorship. We will all present ideas on how to get the machine back."

A guy in the back raises his hand. "I have a question. Fazbear has a human working with him. If attacked by this human, will we treat him like we will our enemies?"

Aureus' voice lowers to a growl. "That human is a cowardly traitor who left his own kind to fight with those animatronics. Treat him like you would treat a scavenger."

Mike was slightly shaken by their leader's comment. He really didn't like Fazbear or anyone who was associated with him.

Another question was asked. "And what about HQ? The only times we have encountered Fazbear was when he was outside, never inside of his base."

"About that. We already have someone here that has seen the inside of HQ." Aureus tilts his head towards Mike, his tone completely void of any threatening intentions. He almost sounded jovial.

Mike feels his face heat up. "So, um...you've heard about that?" he mumbles sheepishly.

Aureus lets out a booming laugh, scaring Mike half to death. Fritz almost falls out of his chair. The redhead composes himself, blushing almost as deeply as Mike. Mike laughs weakly along with their leader.

"Son, almost everyone in Section 6 knows about that. I have to say, I'm impressed with your bravery."

Mike's face reddens even more, and he begins to sink into his chair. "Thank you, sir."

Aureus chuckles. "Don't worry about it."

Mike was surprised on how Aureus took this information. He thought he was going to get kicked out.

Time passes as more people put in their suggestions on how to get the cloning machine back. Even Jeremy tells his idea on blowing things up.

Eventually, they reach a conclusion.

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Tie Dude says. He seemed to be the one in charge of the meeting, other than Aureus. "We suit up in the armory in Section 3. We leave and make it to HQ. As soon as we're there, Mr. Schmidt will lead us to the animatronics' meeting room. We send out scouts led by Mr. Smith, and they find the machine. Once they secure it, we make our way out. Should we encounter any of the enemies, we will execute Mr. Fitzgerald's idea of 'blowing those bastards to the next dimension'." He looks at the people around the table. "Are we all clear?"

Everyone nods.

Mike raises his hand. This was the first time he had asked a question this entire meeting. "And when are we going to carry out this plan?"

Aureus blue eyes gleam wickedly. He stands up, towering over everyone, and that's when Mike realizes how tall their leader was.

"Now."

* * *

 ***dramatic music intensifies***

 **Big thanks to CharlieTheBird for beta reading!**

 **Remember to R &R, and have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm finally gonna get to kill one of those fuckers! Finally!" Jeremy exclaimed. He danced around a bit and struck a pose, managing not to fall over from the weight of his weapon. Looking at Mike, he shot a grin at him. "Don't be mad when I steal all of your kills."

Mike muttered something in response, rolling his eyes. The bustling of the other people in the armory fills his ears, but he barely hears them. He had fixed all of his attention on his weapon, which had been sparking oddly ever since his battle with the robot. He flicks a switch on the handle again, hoping that it would do something different than the other five times he had tried the same switch.

The glowing bluish-purple blade flickered. It wavered slightly and then stabilized. Mike's spirits begin to lift, and he gives the sword an experimental wave.

The blade then fizzes out with a quiet hiss. Mike groaned audibly and resists the urge to throw the sword on the ground.

Jeremy sauntered up to the blonde, dragging something behind him. He props the giant chainsaw on the ground beside him and leans on it, tilting ever so slightly towards Mike's direction. "You got a problem?" he asked, pointing his thumb at the offending sword.

Mike doesn't even answer, gesturing wildly with his hands. After sputtering for a few seconds, he manages to get a few words out. "We're just about to go fight those robots, and this decides to act up," he shows the sword to Jeremy. "Although I'm pretty sure it's the purple bunny's fault."

Jeremy plucked the weapon from his friend's hands. He stares at it thoughtfully, turning it over.

"I know what to do," he finally said, and takes his elbow off of the chainsaw. He gently pushed it towards Mike, who grabbed it and tried not to tip it over. Without waiting for Mike to answer, the brunette took off, weaving through the crowd of people. This earned him a few glares as he pushed past others getting ready for the invasion of HQ.

Jeremy rapidly approached a wall, and without missing a beat, brings the sword down on the concrete wall of the armory.

Mike jumps a bit, eyes widening. The chrome hilt bounced off, sending off a few sparks as it scraped against the concrete, leaving a scratch on the wall. Jeremy shook it, listening for loose parts. Finding none, he hits the sword against the wall one more time.

Mike was frozen. He was debating on whether to leave the chainsaw and cause damage to both the weapon and most likely his skull, when Jeremy flipped the power switch on the hilt.

The energy blade burst out, crackling with energy. Jeremy swung it around and almost took the head off a random guy that was unfortunate enough to be located next to the brunette. Ignoring the other guy's yelling, Jeremy walked back to Mike, whistling. He hands the now fully functional sword to Mike, who voices his thanks.

Jeremy hoisted his own weapon. "No problem, Mikey Boy. That's always the best way to fix things," he mimicked smashing something against a wall. "Give them a good old beating." He thought a bit more. "See, that's also a reason why I don't like using weapons like that. Too many things go wrong with them," he waved his chainsaw around. "I enjoy sticking to traditional things like this. They're always there to get the job done."

"While making a mess," Mike retorted. This was true. While his sword did have a few glitches once in awhile, it would always cut through things cleanly. It was also quiet. Jeremy's chainsaw, on the other hand, would make a grating noise whenever it started up, and it would spatter pieces of the enemy everywhere when it sliced through them. It also made Jeremy look like a serial killer every time he got back from taking down a few scavengers. Not that the brunette minded.

Jeremy waved his hand, dismissing the comment. "Yeah, yeah. Now, are you ready?"

Mike shook his head and gestured towards a black bundle lying on the floor. "I've got to put my armor on."

Jeremy snorted and leans on his chainsaw again. "You do that."

His friend was also a firm believer in 'fighting freely", which translated into going out into battle without wearing any protective gear. Jeremy had stated many times that the armor 'restricted his movement' and that using said armor was 'for pussies'. And when he came back from a fight with a wound that could have been prevented with armor, he always counteracted with the same excuse, saying that he 'enjoyed the pain'.

Mike often wondered how he became close friends with the slightly psychopathic brunette.

He scooped the bundle of gear off the floor and began to put it on. As he was finishing, he noticed that the whole armory had gotten quiet. Looking up from fastening on the last clip, Mike saw a shadowy figure standing at the entrance of the building.

The figure looked around, clearing its throat. It then began to speak.

"Fighters of the Resistance, you know why we are here tonight. We have come to take back what was stolen from us. And we will show no mercy while doing so."

A few whoops could be heard from various people in the audience. When the noises had died down, the figure continues.

"As we have discussed in the meeting earlier, we will be splitting up into two groups. You have all already been assigned into your group, which will be determined by the number on your armor."

Everyone immediately looked down to inspect their gear. Mike looked down as well and noticed the number one on his gear, with the letter A next to it.

"Those of you with an A next to their number, you will be the leaders for your designated group. Michael Schmidt and Fritz Smith, please organize your groups."

After a few minutes of people switching to other sides of the room, Mike was faced with a large assortment of people. Jeremy wasn't wearing any armor, so he had taken a spot next to Mike in the front of the room.

The figure scanned the room, green eyes narrowing. "Now, let's not waste any more time in here," they raise a fist, shaking it with determination. "To Fazbear!"

Everyone stormed out of the armory, yelling. The fighting force streams through all three sections, finally making it outside. Once there, they continue to run.

The night was cold, as always. As the force thundered throughout the city, the ruined building passed by them in a blur. They stepped over pieces of rubble and stone, stopping for nothing. As they ran, Jeremy struck up a conversation with Mike.

"So, how hyped are you for this, Mikey Boy?" he yelled to be heard over the din.

Mike turned to grin at his friend. "I'm hyped to knock their blocks off!"

Jeremy smiled back, picking up speed. "And we're getting led there by Aureus himself! That's also something to be hyped about!"

Mike frowned, his grin slowly disappearing. "That was Aureus? I thought he had blue eyes."

"It doesn't matter what color his eyes are! We're gonna kick Fazbear's ass!" Jeremy whooped again, running ahead of his friend.

Mike was left with his own thoughts. Now that he had voiced it out loud, he was pretty sure Aureus had different colored eyes than the person who was leading them right now. Or did he? The blonde racked his brain for an answer, but he just couldn't remember if Aureus' eyes were blue or green.

There was something off about the voice, as well. He desperately tried to remember, but he just couldn't. And to think Mike had met their leader less than an hour ago, and couldn't remember his voice. Maybe it was Aureus that was leading them, and he was just being paranoid.

And, as Jeremy said, it really didn't matter. So what if their leader could change eye color or something like that?

The running seemed to take an eternity. The crowd of people raced across streets, made turns, climbed over piles of debris, and scared off a few scavengers until they finally reached a decrepit little shack. As soon as it appeared into view, everyone fell silent.

Aureus glanced at Mike and made a slight motion with his hand towards the shack. Mike stepped forward, walking to the back of the building. Their leader follows him, and in turn, the others follow Aureus.

Mike scuffed the toe of his boot against the dirt-covered ground. He continued to tap the ground until he hits a spot on the ground that made an audible clang. Kneeling down, he swiped a hand across the floor and grabbed a handle that was sticking up out of the dirt. He pulled up, and the cover sweeps open, revealing a dark, empty tunnel that led under the ground. A cold wind blew up from it, smelling faintly of ozone.

Mike glanced up. He received a barely perceptible nod from Aureus, and taking a deep breath, jumped down the tunnel.

* * *

"Try this one."

"We already have. And it's done nothing, much like the other millions of buttons on this stupid thing."

A bang issued from the inside of the machine, making the three other people standing outside of it jump.

"Are ya done yet?" A muffled voice yelled. "Or am I gonna starve ta death in here before you guys finish?"

"Robots can't starve to death, Foxy," a familiar purple rabbit walked slowly around the machine, searching for any other button he could press. He stopped in front of the large gray box once more. "Besides, you volunteered for this. And we told you we may be taking a while to figure this out."

There were grumbling noises, and then another clang. The pirate fox had sat down and was beginning to hum a random tune.

Bonnie placed a hand on the machine's surface, muttering. He growled as he searches the buttons one more time, looking for any signs of instructions.

"Damn it, who thought it would be a good idea to leave everything unmarked?"

Chica's head popped out from behind the machine. "They probably didn't want anyone to figure out how to work this," she looks at the cloning machine. "And frankly, I'm impressed. They may be the enemy, but they're not stupid."

"Sadly." Two eyes peer from the top of the cloning machine, gleaming. "After that little stunt I pulled to get in their base, I'm surprised with whoever came up with this," Vincent tapped the metal gently with his knuckle. "Props to them."

There was a slight laugh from Chica. "Don't let Freddy hear you say that."

Vincent shrugged, sliding down from the machine. "I know Fred isn't that harsh. He may seem like it, but he's actually a big softie."

Foxy continued to hum as Bonnie suddenly runs to the front of the machine. He banged on the door, causing the pirate fox to curse loudly. Bonnie ignored his yelling.

"Foxy, just a quick check: Is there anything inside there that may be important in turning this on?"

After a few more swears, Foxy moved around to check. "There's nothin' in here, Bon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure…" the fox trailed off. "Wait a second."

Bonnie waited impatiently, tapping his foot. There was more banging and cursing until a whirring noise began to emit from the machine. It shuddered once, glowed faintly, and was still. The silence stretched on for about a minute, and Bonnie was about to open the door when a muffled yell echoed from the inside of the machine. A handful of thumps sounded after that, and then a screeching noise of metal against metal.

The door was kicked open, and Foxy staggered out, something draped over his back. Muttering, he dropped it on the floor.

It was a perfect copy of the pirate fox. It lay on the floor, knocked out with its mouth hanging open. The original Foxy scratched the back of his head with his hook hand.

"Well, I guess that made it work."

Chica had emerged from the back of the machine with Vincent. The four people stared at the clone, not saying anything.

Bonnie opened his mouth, about to say something, when a loud, continuous beep sounded through the room they were in. The noise resonated through HQ, and a band of people in the middle of the main hallway stop, frozen in terror.

Four pairs of eyes narrow. There was shouting as the crowd of people split up, one group sprinting down where they originally came from, and the other group making their way deeper into the base.

A clang sounded as the Foxy clone was yanked out of its slumber and was forcibly pushed out of the room. There was rumbling, and three more foxes stream out, followed by the original fox, Bonnie, Chica, and Vincent.

The group of animatronics and a man streak down the hallway, the lights flashing red as the siren continued to blare. As they ran, sparks suddenly flew from the overhead lights, and the whole place went dark. The auxiliary generator immediately kicked in, and the hallways were bathed in a harsh red light. They skidded to a halt at the next corner, coming face-to-face with one of the human groups.

Someone was already there. Freddy Fazbear stood in front of the Resistance fighters, not moving. His eyes were deadly, ice blue slits, and a low growl issued from him.

He was confronted by a lone person standing in front of the humans. Face cloaked in shadows, they stood tall, head slightly tilted in a sign of defiance. Green eyes clashed with blue ones as Freddy spoke first.

"Aureus." the bear spat out the name as if it were something vile. "That was some audacity you had, coming here," a sneer split his face. "Did you finally grow a pair?"

An equally taunting smirk played across Aureus's own face. "I see you're not hiding behind your cronies anymore, Fazbear. Are you finally going to own up to your sins?"

Freddy hissed, hands slowly moving behind his back. "It's not a sin if it's for the good of the world." He grabbed something that was sitting on the floor, testing its weight. "But enough of that. I know why you're here. And we're not giving it up that easily."

"Oh, really?" Aureus mused, rubbing his chin. "Like you gave up when I chased you and your fellow criminals out of your old base?"

"At least I'm didn't lie and cheat my way to the top," Freddy grinned when the Resistance leader drew himself up, smirk dissolving. "Wouldn't that count as a sin?"

Aureus's face twisted into a malicious snarl. He held up a hand, and there was the collective shifting of weapons from the humans behind him.

"You're going to pay for that little crack, Fazbear. With your life."

Freddy signaled to his own warriors. Without warning, he lifted the object behind him into both of his hands, causing the opposing side to draw back.

"Not if I take yours first."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Heyo, I'm back from the dead!  
Without wasting too much time, I'll summarize it: things happened. But I'm here to stay, and just remember: I never abandon a story, I just go on unexpected hiatuses.**

 **Have a great day/night, and remember to R &R!  
PlatinumFire~**


	10. Chapter 10

Mike found himself creeping down an empty hallway when the alarms went off. His group froze, the sounds blaring in their ears, eyes filled with terror. They would have stood there as well until Mike suddenly snapped out of the trance the alarms had put on him.

"You!" he points to the nearest person to him, a young woman. She jumps slightly, but quickly recovers.

"Yes, sir?"

"Take half of these people and try and stall for as long as you can. Buy some time. As for us," he sweeps his arm forward, and some of his group hurries to stand behind him. "We'll continue searching for the machine."

The woman salutes and barks towards her half of the crowd. "Let's get moving! You heard what he said!"

As they take off, retracing their steps, the corridor goes dark. A whirring noise starts up, and a glaring red light illuminates the hallways. Wasting no time, Mike runs to the front of the group, leading them through HQ.

The faint sounds of metal groaning reverberate through HQ. Combined with the constant whirring of the auxiliary generator, it sounded like something was moving in the walls. The walls reflect the faces of Mike's group, some of them terrified, others determined.

A horrible hissing abruptly slices through the sounds of humans racing down the passage. They freeze again, and are shaken back into reality when the sound of gunshots echoed around them.

Mike continues to push forward, paying little attention to the noises. It sounded like a fight had broken out, and he hoped that it had Fazbear's attention, at least for now.

It seemed like years they ran through the hellish corridors, taking multiple turns and never going back to see if they missed something. The sounds of the battle were diminishing as they made their way into what appeared to be the heart of HQ.

They finally reach a hallway with multiple doors on its sides. One of them was open, a light spilling out of it. Faint noises came from it as well, quiet clicks and whirrs. A light clunk sounded from inside the room, and what looked like a hastily constructed skeleton loped out. It stumbled down the opposite end of the hallway, unaware of the band of humans staring as it went on its way. After a few seconds, the sound of its feet thumping irregularly on the floor vanished.

Mike holds up a hand, signaling his group to stay where they are. With a light flip of his wrist, the blade of his sword emerges, glowing with deadly energy. He inches slightly forward until he stands behind the open door.

He motions once more to his group, and they tense up, ready for anything that may come out. And on the count of three, he leaps from his hiding place.

A blur shoots out from the room, letting out an unholy screeching. It tackles Mike, and he feels the stinging cold of steel as he brings his sword down. The blade sinks into the attacker. A shower of sparks erupts from the robot, and it leaps off of Mike, still screeching. He pulls the sword out of its back and swings it in a destructive arc, swiftly slicing the head off of his opponent.

The head thunks to the floor, jaw hanging open. The body twitches, limbs dancing in sporadic movements. Mike slices through it as well, cleaving it in half from shoulder to hip. The two sides slide apart, and the group of humans thunder into the room.

The machine sat in the middle of the room, shaking with energy. A horde of the same skeletal contraptions huddle around it, and their heads all snap towards the humans as soon as they enter. Their eyes flicker out as they screamed, also lunging their heavy bodies at the group.

It was all a blur after that. Mike was aware of the clangs of the robots as they fell, and the movement of his fellow humans at his sides. He slashes through animatronic after animatronic, relishing the moment as they fall to the ground, lifeless.

The floor piles up with scrap metal, but the robots keep coming. Mike could see that his partners were beginning to tire out, and a few of them had fallen as well, fighting for their lives as the robots pounced on them.

As he ends another animatronic, Mike glances at the cloning machine. It was still shaking, a continuous rumble that acted as the background noise for their fighting. As he looked, another clone pops out of it, immediately joining the throng of its teammates.

Mike narrows his eyes, a burst of energy suddenly bursting through him. He raises his sword with renewed vigor, and lets out a yell as he hacks his way towards the machine. A robot clamps its jaws around his arm, but he barely feels it as he cuts through its head. Fallen arms grab at his feet, and he crushes them, the crackling and sparking of wires adding to the din.

It was as if the animatronics knew what he was trying to do. They wailed and shrieked, trying to put as much distance between him and the cloning machine. Some of them had managed to hook their arms around his ankles, dragging themselves along the floor. The attached robots weighed him down, but he still continued to push himself to the machine.

The small gray button seemed to taunt him as Mike felt himself being pulled down to the floor. He was covered in bruises, and a new wound was added to his legs as a sharp object sunk into his calf. His eyes water.

The hands of the robots clawed at his face as he dug the tip of his sword into the ground to use as a support. A cold set of fingers forces its way into his mouth, and he bites down on it, pain shooting through his skull. Another shriek is heard as the hand shoots away, allowing him to breathe again. With great difficulty, he leans his whole weight on his weapon and stretches one arm out.

Pieces of metal dangle from it, and the screeching of the robots reaches a crescendo, the horrible noise drilling itself into his brain. He drags himself forward once more, his muscles screaming in agony. And before all of his strength leaves him, his hand descends on the button..

The sound of the animatronics rings in his ears. He feels the grips on his body loosen, and there were multiple clattering noises as they fall to the floor. Loud clanks resonated through the entire room as each of the endoskeletons dropped down, completely powered off.

Mike kneeled in the same position for a while, panting heavily. After pulling himself up, using his sword for support, he takes a quick survey of his squad. Luckily, no one seemed to have died, although some people lay on the floor, winded.

Mike feels along the front side of the machine. His thumb slides over a tracking pad, and the device hums once before disappearing with a slight puff of air. The tiny cube lands on his palm, and the blonde stores it away in one of his pockets.

He glances around at his partners. Even though they wanted to stay in the room until they were fit enough to move, nobody had any time to lose. After helping people off the floor, Mike leads his group outside into the hallways. He looks down at his wrist, which had a sort of screen wrapped around it. A few swipes later, he comes onto a screen with camera on it. He then taps a button, raising the device to his face.

"Hello? Jeremy?"

There was nothing but static. Confused, Mike taps the button again.

"Hello?"

A loud garble of feedback emits from the device, and Mike draws it back from his face, wincing. A whine is produced, and eventually dies down to something a bit more bearable as the image on the screen flickers slowly into visibility.

Everything was shaking. As his teammates gather around him, they could all see pieces of the battle going on, the occasional screech of an animatronic cutting through the static. The static was also punctuated with the heavy breathings of the person wearing it.

"Mikey Boy!" A familiar voice manages to be heard over the cacophony of the fight. The screen gets shoved into the face of a fox animatronic, and the robot is reduced to a pile of metal and wires by a large chainsaw. The display is jerked shakily up to survey its surroundings. A blast of bluish energy suddenly speeds past the screen, crashing into the wall with copious amounts of smoke and weird goo. A crazed laugh sounds from Mike's watch.

"Looks like ol' Fuckbear missed me yet again! Hey, let's see how close I can get to him!" Collective shouts of disapproval rose from Mike and his team as Jeremy ignored their complaints and began to approach a large figure located at the edge of the screen. The screen then swivels away, a horrible roar resonating through the base. A few people look around in panic.

Another laugh is heard. "Didja really think I was that stupid? But hey," Jeremy continues to dispose of the enemy, and Mike could make out some of the endoskeletons that had been spawning out of the machine. "You've got the cloner?"

Mike shouted an affirmative. "We're going to come to you guys. Are you able to tell Aureus that we've got it?"

"Yeah, sure. Just follow the noise if you guys ever think you're lost. And one more thing," Jeremy dislodges himself from the skirmish for a moment, dodging any swings that come towards him. "That purple rabbit isn't here. And neither is the human. I mean, they showed up with Fazbear and they were here during the first part of the fight, but now they're gone. I'm pretty sure they're lurking around the halls somewhere, so be careful."

Mike thanks Jeremy before turning off the device. He looks at his team, and no words need to be spoken. They begin to make their way through the hallways once more, this time at a steadier pace.

The commotion of the fray gets louder, and they were about to turn a corner when a metal arm is flung from the adjacent hall, clanging on the floor. With one last glance at his team, they jump again into a battle.

Mike had barely any time to wedge his sword into an animatronic before an arm wraps itself around his throat. He gags, and almost drops his weapon as something forcefully kicks him in the back of his knees, bringing him to the floor. With a fearsome amount of strength, the arm begins to drag him back into the hall from which he came from.

Black spots start to form in Mike's vision. He brings his own arm forward and drives his elbow into his assailant's stomach. Surprisingly, his elbow connected with flesh instead of metal, and the arm around his neck disappears. A fit of coughing meets his ears, and Mike manages to catch himself before he could fall on the floor. Blinking the wooziness of his lack of oxygen away, he shakes his head once before meeting his assaulter's face.

The coughing had dissipated into heavy pants. A figure leaned against the wall, head down. Mike could hear mutterings coming from it.

"God damn it, I should really quit smoking."

Taking advantage of the figure's incapacity, Mike rushes forward, sword raised. The person looks up in surprise, but only for a second. It moves past him with lightning speed, and a punch is delivered to his lower abdomen. Mike staggers, swinging clumsily at an attacker that was no longer there. He heard a voice from behind him.

"You need to be quicker than that."

Mike turns around, and this time he gets a clear look at the person's face. Realization dawns on him.

"You're the human?" Mike asks incredulously. He lets out a weak laugh. "I thought you would be more intimidating."

The man snorts, rolling his eyes. He blows a strand of jet black hair out of his face, crossing his arms. "What? You wanted someone crazy like that midget friend of yours?"

 _Midget?_ "Do you mean Jeremy?"

"If that's what you call him." The man begins to move towards Mike, and the blonde tenses. "That annoying little bastard's been holding up the rest of us while you frolic through the halls with your other friends. And now," The man stops only a few feet away from Mike, a look of unflinching resolve on his face. "I'm betting you have the machine."

Mike narrows his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

A low growl sounds from behind the blonde, and he freezes.

"Because I saw you take it from the room, you puny fucker."

Something slams into Mike's back, and a horrible crunching noise is heard as his face collides against the cold wall. Pressure closes around his neck, and the whirring of gears click dangerously near his ears. There was a slight creaking noise as jaws are unhinged, and the voice speaks again.

"I'm going to have _a lot_ of fun killing you again, human. And this time, I'll make sure you're dead."

With that, his face is lifted up and smashed into the wall. He falls, and Mike spits out blood as he is lifted up by two animatronic arms. He gets a glimpse of the face of a furious rabbit, and is thrown across the hallway. He slams onto the wall and plunges down. Mike gets up with a shudder, gasping for breath, fingers grabbing blindly at anything he could use for a support. Every inhale was laborious, setting fire to his lungs.

Thudding rumbled through the hall, and the robot collides with Mike, crushing him against the wall. The strain of the animatronic's body was immense, and Mike scrabbles feebly at the rabbit's purple suit, pulling out clumps of hair. Not that it mattered, anyways. They can't feel anything.

The pressure continues to build, and just as Mike thinks he'll finally die, the weight is lifted off of him. He lands on his back, completely winded. His vision is reeling, and the lights above dance in front of his eyes. He closes his eyes, rolling over on his side. The floor was slick with his blood and sweat. He could hear voices, but he didn't really care about that right now. Everything hurt, and he just wanted it to be over.

Something rolls him onto his back again, and he suppresses the urge to whimper. He slowly opens his eyes, and the faces of five figures swim into focus.

"Just let me kill him, damn it! How much is that gonna hurt?"

"No. He's too valuable."

"What the hell do you mean, 'valuable'? This bastard tried to steal the machine, and he lead the Resistance straight into our base! Plus, if we keep him, Aureus'll be onto us more than ever. Do you really want that?"

The second voice speaks again, this time in a lower tone. The first one scoffs and turns away.

"Yeah right. As if he'll let us. But hey, it's apparently a risk you're willing to take, so I won't stop you there. Oh, and don't get all pissy when Aureus descends on our asses with his fighters again. This time all of them."

A third figure turns its head, seemingly in the direction of the first voice, which had started to leave. "Come on, Bonnie. Give this a try."

There was a huff from 'Bonnie'. They come back to look at Mike again. "Fine, but if he gets on my nerves, I won't hesitate to put him in the ground."

"It's settled then." Mike recognizes the voice of the human. "Freddy, will you do the honors?"

Mike's blood chills as he is lifted off the ground. He straightens his head, eyes slitted, staring straight into the face of his sworn enemy.

The cerulean eyes of Freddy Fazbear are the last thing he sees before a blunt object hits him in the back of the head, and he promptly blacks out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***whooshes away for another few months***

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, and remember to R &R!**

 **PlatinumFire~**


End file.
